Guppies Go Home: Part Two
'Part II: ' "This is probably all so confusing," Beau began, "And I believe you deserve to hear the entire story." The Guppies swam to the front of the bus, where Beau was sitting, as he began. "Atlantis has been at peace for centuries, so when a fairly large group of invaders attacked. We were completely defenseless until we could contact military aid, for we havn't had one for such a long time. Meanwhile, the nobility of Atlantis gathered one day to discuss the wellbeing of our newest heirs to the thrones. The final decision was to send them away to exceptional foster parents until the time was right and safe enough to bring you all back. We didn't know it would take so long." Molly was the first to speak. "So, we're heirs? As in royalty." "Oh, indeed," Beau replied, "You are all the children of the kings, queens, council and other cabinet positions." "I've never considered myself royalty." Retorted Nonny. "Ha ha ha, well you certainly can now." Beau answered. "And uh, hey, Mr. Beau," Deema questioned, "What's this about our names not being what they are, this... coding thing?" "Oh yes, your names, how could I have forgotten." Beau sat back up and continued. "The nobility came to the conclusion to give you code names to keep it simple for the citizens of your foster town tounderstand, and so no one gets worried the Atlantean throne would be vacated. And your names, I haven't forgotten." He kneals to the floor, puts his hand on their shoulders, naming them one by one. He first turned to Molly. "Molly, you're the daughter of Atlantis' Secertay of Treasury, and your name is Verdedra Mollinari I." "Wow," she says "Neat." "Deema, your great, great grandfater was the last captain in the Atlantean Navy, and your mother is the city's Public Events Administrator, and you are named Dian-Tretka DuKonally." "Wowzers, far out!" "Nonny, you're the State Secretary's son, and your name is Harriston Nonesstrom II." Beau breaks out a fiddle and begins playing. Meanwhile, Molly and Gil lock arms and swing, while Deema imitates Beau behind his back. He turns around, only to find her back dancing with her frends (strange). "Oona," Beau continued, "You were named Zaunliu Shoutiin." A puzzled Oona replied "Well... that sounds cute!" "Goby, oyur name is Vergisant Kinteman, marquess of Atlantis." "Cool." "Last, but certainly not least, Gil. Your name is Girardon Sebring III, my nephew. And your father, Girardon II, is Duke of East Atlantis, the next heir to the kingdom! Isn't that exciting?" "Yeah." The cheer and hope from the other Guppies reactions seemed to be shot in the arm when Gil let out a heavy sigh andsat back down, deep in thought. Beau would soon interrupt this awkward silence. "Ah, I think you'll enjoy living in this beautiful city of ours, the Atlantean land." He turns on the radio and starts singing this song (which is to the tune of American Land by Bruce Springsteen) The City of Atlantis so many living there But sure was a sad one when we shipped away the hiers And now they're back and we'll see that we get there when we can You'll make your homes, in the Atlantean Land Over there the streetlights burn so luminous and bright The visitors they all claim that theres never a night No ones mean, the roads are clean, the best city known to man You'll feel at home in the Atlantean Land Gil turns around to find his friends dancing, laughing and having a real good time. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing afterall. Hey welcome to Utopia, where nothings ever wrong I know that you'll enjoy it so join me in the song Theres plenty for the taking, eveything's in your hands Welcome home to the Atlantean Land, WOO! The mer-folk and the lobsters, the fish, snails and crabs too The blacks, Irish, Italians, hispanics, all of you The city fell underwater, a thousand miles from land The humans will never find us, but they'll try and try they can Hey welcome to Utopia, where nothings ever wrong I know that you'll enjoy it so join me in the song Theres plenty for the taking, eveything's in your hands Welcome home to the Atlantean Land Molly: we'll fell at home in the Atlantean Land Goby: we'll make our home in the Atlantean Land Nonny:..... Beau leads him on as the bus arrives at a gated wall. "Welcome home *all together* to the Atlanteannnnnn Landdddddd!!!" One terrible parody later, End of Part 2 Category:Stories